Wags the Dog (song)
"Wags The Dog" is the first song about Wags the Dog. Song Credits Big Red Car * J.Field, M.Cook, J.Fatt, A.Field, G.Page * Published by Control/EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass & guitar * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow organ * Anthony Field: vocals * Greg Page: Lead vocals * Terry Murray: guitar * Andrew Bignall: Drums * Greg Truman: Backing vocals * Engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios Here Comes The Big Red Car * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page & John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page Manzillas: Greg Truman Guitar: Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Drums: Andrew Bignall * Originally engineered by Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez and The Wiggles. Originally recorded at Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue, Sydney. Originally mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios. * Re-Mastered by Don Bartley Listen 1995 Prologue Transcript Jeff: Hey, Murray, where are you going with those bones? Murray: This food's for Wags the Dog, he kept me awake all last night, he was barking because he was hungry! Anthony: Food? Did you say food, Murray? I'm really hungry! Greg: Oh, Anthony, you're always hungry! Murray: Anthony, this food's for Wags the Dog, not Anthony the Wiggle! Anthony: (Barking) Lyrics VERSE 1 Here comes Wags, my dog Wags He eats so much as his tummy drags. Oh me, oh my He barks all day and night. He runs around and digs the ground. He plays with bones and he makes this sound. Oh me, oh my He barks all day and night. CHORUS I love Wags so much that I pat his head. But all night long, I hear him bark While I'm lying in my bed. I can't sleep, I want to sleep. He'll stop barking if I give him something to eat. Oh me, oh my. He barks all day and night. CHORUS VERSE 1 Trivia * The line "He eats so much as his tummy drags" is similar to the line "He eats so much that his tummy sags" from the song "My Dog Rags". * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work and Greg Truman for the backing vocals. * An instrumental track of the song is played on Wiggledancing! Live in the USA. * Anthony voices Wags the Dog in this song. Gallery MurrayandJeffinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagstheDog-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Bones.jpg|Murray holding a plate of bones AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony acting like Wags the Dog WagstheDog.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Greg singing WagsTheDog(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheOtherWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Wags GregandWags.jpg|Greg and Wags Murray,JeffandWags.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Wags JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandGreg.jpg|Wags and Greg Greg,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Wags Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Wags TheAwakeWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog lying on the floor TheNonrealisticWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Wags WagstheDog(Song)2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and the kids WagstheDog-1996Live.jpg|1996 live WagstheDog-2005Prologue.jpg|2005 prologue WagstheDog-2005.jpg|2005 version GregandWagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg and Wags in 2005 version WagsinhisHouse.jpg|Wags in Wags World WagstheDog-DorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Show BrettSingingWagstheDog.jpg|Brett singing this song WagstheDog-WigglesWorldLive.jpg|Wiggles World Live Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wiggledance! *Here Comes The Big Red Car Album Tracks *Big Red Car *Dance Party * Here Comes The Big Red Car * Karaoke Songs 1 * Karaoke Songs 3 * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Episodes *Let's Have a Dance! *Wiggly Shopping List *Box of Mystery Live Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Big Red Car (album) songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Karaoke Songs 1 Songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 5 Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Wiggle Mania (Rental Video) Songs